


A light in the Darkness

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Armitage Hux, Fix-It of Sorts, Insecure Armitage Hux, M/M, Millicent - Freeform, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Please don't read if you haven't seen TLJ, SPOILERS for TLJ, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Hux's Life has been taking several ups and downs. Now that Kylo is the Supreme Leader he is about to open a new chapter of his life, to bad he didn't realize that it wasn't going to be a chapter that everyone thought was going to be written. Things can't get much worse right?





	1. Chapter 1

A lot of things have changed over the last couple of days; They had lost one of their best ships to a hot-headed fly boy. The Supreme leader was killed by the scavenger girl, or that was what Kylo had said. Hux wasn’t sure if he believed him or not. Then there was the fact that Kylo was now the Supreme leader, and though the man seemed much calmer Hux still wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He was tired, Hux had been working non-stop since Kylo’s take over and he needs a break, but he know that one isn’t coming.

In his own room a soft bundle or orange fur curls around his feet and then onto his lap while he looks over another report. He has been living off two hours of sleep and coffee; dark circles have started to become permanent and grown darker over the last several days. He wonders if anyone has noticed the change. Hux’s fingers curls around Millie’s fur in soft reassurance. Just as he is getting ready to leave for the bridge Kylo coms him and Hux must suck in a deep breath to keep himself from freaking out.

Kylo hasn’t spoken to him since their fight after the Resistance had gotten away. The bruises around his neck have healed and so have the ones on the side of his body. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to the Supreme leader anyways. He stands letting Millie get down, and then dusts her fur from his clothing making himself presentable once more. The walk to Kylo’s quarters is silent.

When he enters the room Kylo is sitting at his desk looking over some things he puts down his tablet, “Hux; come in sit down. I have something that I would like to talk to you about.”

Hux takes a deep breath, “Of course Supreme Leader. What is it that you would like to talk to be about.”

Kylo looks at him for a second, “It has come to my attention that you haven’t had your physical and that you seem to be looking a little more worse than wear. Is that cat of yours keeping you up at night?”

Hux takes a deep breath and tries not to whimper, “No, my cat isn’t… I have been busy making sure that everything is ready and in working order.”

Kylo raises an eye brow he could feel the shift in Hux the moment that the little fuzz ball was brought up he could also smell the change in Hux’s scent that he was sure that Hux himself didn’t even know had changed. “Hux,” he says calmly as he gets up and walks around his desk stopping in front of him reaching out calmly. He watches Hux shift back ever so slightly, “I was teasing about your cat. I don’t care that you have one. You are a General and if you have a few guilty pleasures that is fine. If you take care of the cat I don’t care. Why does me mentioning it scare you?”

Hux sucks in a breath, “Snoke would threaten me with Millie.”

Kylo eyes darkened and sharpened, “Threatened you how?”

Hux turns his head down, “He wasn’t happy that I found her and if I wanted to keep her alive I would have to make sure that I didn’t do anything that he didn’t like, or he would kill her or hurt her. It was to punish me. If I didn’t complete my work, then Millie was one of the things that he took his wrath out on.”

Kylo hummed and brushed his fingers against Hux’s cheek, “Hux I’m not going to hurt your cat to punish you. I promise that I will never cause your cat any harm.” Then he leans down and kisses the top of his forehead, “I still want you to get that physical done and out of the way. Then once it’s done take a couple of days off to get some rest. We will all still be here for you to go over the reports later. Break, you need one. You are killing yourself.”

Hux closes his eyes at the on sought of emotions that filter through his brain. Before Kylo had become Supreme Leader, they were well on their way to a relationship of some sort. They really haven’t talked about it all that much; Kylo was an Alpha and Hux himself an Omega, but he smelled like a Beta. The Supreme Leader had kept that a secret if only to make sure that he could control him. But the fight that had caused Kylo to lash out at him had stopped whatever they were from going any further. Hux wasn’t sure if he was happy about this or not. He wanted the comfort of someone holding him, but at the same time he wasn’t sure if he could trust Kylo to not hurt him like he had done earlier that month.

A soft press of lips to the top of his head, “Please Armitage, get some sleep and then get that physical taken care of in the morning. I’ll deal with re-arranging your schedule so that you can have a couple days to catch up on your sleep.”

Hux nods his head, “Yes Supreme Leader, as you wish.”

Kylo rolls his eyes with easy affection before moving back towards his desk telling Hux that was the end of that conversation. Hux still doesn’t feel at ease, but somehow, he feels better than he did before. He makes his way back to his room. Once there he strips out of his uniform and crawls into bed. Hux knows for a fact that Kylo wouldn’t be all that happy with him if he doesn’t do as he says. Hux spends more time in bed than he thinks that he has ever before. Hux realizes once he awakes on his own that Kylo must have tampered with his alarm.

Hux thinks that he should be mad but, well he isn’t. He knows that he needs the sleep and Kylo will do anything to make sure that he gets that sleep. Even if that means evoking the wrath of his General for tampering with his alarm clock. Once he is fully awake Hux gets out of bed and makes his way to his shower. He can’t lounge around all day in bed no matter what Kylo would want him to do, he does though decide that he can get away with taking an actual shower. One with water and not a sonic like he usually takes.

The shower is amazing; the hot water feels amazing against his skin and he can’t help himself from reaching down and running his fingers down his cock. It stirs at the pleasure that he feels; Hux bites his lip as he slides his fingers around the base and behind his penis. It doesn’t take much for him to get hard, he hasn’t had that much time to pleasure himself since their last run in and it feels so good, with all the heat hitting his skin. With his cock jutting up against his stomach he can run his fingers along his pussy that is nestled right in-between his penis and balls.

Most male Omega’s didn’t have this function but Hux wasn’t like normal Omega’s. He had been born with both sets of genitals and the knowledge that he was an Omega before he presented at a very young age. This was something that use to always bother him when he was in the academy and in a way, it still does, but he knows that one of the sure far ways to get himself off is to stick a couple fingers in himself.

Hux moans softly as he presses his fingers in, he is already quite wet, and the glide is gentle and calming. Hux moves quickly in rushed movement, though this is the quickest way to get himself off he doesn’t truly like it. In fact, many of his previous partners have been quite disgusted with this part of him. It works the same as a woman’s. He was a man, and many thought that he should have gotten rid of one or the other. Hux’s father thought differently, only making his son keep both as to prove how much a disgrace he was.

Hux felt his belly tighten and a few seconds later hot liquid gushed out over his fingers, he then reached up and wrapped his hand around his cock stroking twice before hot white liquid squirted out over his stomach. Hux gasped and moaned and the whimpered ever so slightly as the hot water hit his over sensitive skin.

Hux spent the rest of his shower in a slight daze as he washed the rest of his body. Once he was out of the shower Hux dressed in his uniform and made his way to Med bay. Before leaving he kissed Millie on her sleeping head. Millie’s eyes open ever so slightly as she watches him before closing. The walk to Med bay is quiet and long, Hux takes his time and wonders if he could maybe bribe the medic on duty to write a false report.

Hux isn’t any closer to coming up with a plan than he was when he first left his quarters by the time he reaches the Med bay. The physical is just as terrible as Hux remembers them to be. He watches as the medic on duty looks at him in uncontrolled shock when he notices Hux’s extra genitals. Hux squirms and tries not to let the pain show on his face when the medic can’t control his own facial features when he finds out that they are fully functional.

Hux is fully embarrassed and upset when he gets back to his room. He can’t help letting out a sob as he finally makes it back to his room. Kylo be damned he wasn’t getting another physical done ever again. It was bad enough that Snoke had known and had kept It a secret for his own reasons. But now he was sure that everyone on his ship would know within a couple of days. There was no way in hell the medic would keep his mouth shut. Not when this info would undermine their General, someone that no one seemed to like. This little detail would be the best way to get rid of him.

Hux strips out of his clothing not even bothering to hang them up before lowering the lights and crawling into bed. He didn’t want to deal with the rest of the day. Millie soon followed him into bed curling up against his chest as he curled into a ball and fell back asleep.

Hux awoke so fingers running through his hair pulling him from the lull of sleep. He shifted ever so slightly turning over to find Kylo sitting on the edge of his bed reading from his data pad. Hux squinted and Kylo easily commanded the lights rise ever so slightly so that the light from his data pad didn’t cause any issues for Hux’s eyes.

“I got your physical, I am glad to see that you are in good health. Though from what the droid reports you are going to be going through your heat soon. I am sure it’s stress related.”

Hux blinks before rolling back over and shoving his head into his pillow, “Is that why you are here. Going to help me through that, how noble of you Supreme Leader.”

Kylo doesn’t stop his ministration or even freeze at Hux’s words far to use to the cruel things that the man says. Instead he just hums, “I also wiped the mind of the Medic that saw you. I don’t want him talking to his buddies about info that he thinks could give him some leverage. Next time I only want a droid to look after you.”

Hux’s breath hitches but doesn’t say anything, “and no I am not hear to reassure you that I would be willing to help you through it. If that is something you would like we can talk about it. But you haven’t shown any want for my affection, which I understand. I did hurt you, and I am not expecting you to just up and forgive me for what has been done. I do want you to trust me Armitage, trust me to know what is best for your health as well what is best for the Order. You my dear Armitage are what is best for the Order.”

Hux huffs a breath and pushes his face more into his pillow as tears start to slip down his cheeks, “How do I even go about trusting you.”

Kylo doesn’t say anything for a couple of minutes and Hux can’t stop the tears from falling down his face wetting his pillow. Millie decided that it the best time to make an appearance and jumps up on to the bed brushing her head against the back of Hux’s knee. Kylo smiles at the orange fur ball, “She looks so much like you, even has your blue eyes.”

Hux huffs and sniffles and sits up dislodging Kylo’s fingers from his hair. He presses his back into the back of his bunk and turns his head towards Kylo. Kylo sits his data pad down and brushes his thumb under Hux’s eyes and then leans over and kisses the top of his forehead, “I will do everything in my power to prove to you that you can trust me Armitage. Please don’t cry.”

Hux sniffles again before turning his head and pressing it into Kylo’s shoulder, “You are the only one that knows…”

Kylo takes a deep breath, “I wouldn’t say that I am the only one that knows, Hux I don’t think you realize how you smell right now.”

Hux is quick to sit up back straight, “What do you mean what I smell like.”

“Hux, my sweet Omega, you smell like an Omega on the verge of a heat. Nothing to close but, you haven’t smelled like a beta for a couple of weeks now. I am pretty sure anyone with a nose can tell. But yes, I am the only one that knows about the other thing that is bothering you.”

Hux swallows, “Why… how.”

Kylo hums again as he reaches out and brushes his fingers through Millie’s fur, “I am sure it was stress related. You are so use to your own scent that you wouldn’t have noticed. And I have made sure that no one has said anything to you or tried to undermine you.”

Hux seems to relax a little at that before slumping against Kylo and laying his head on his shoulder, “I guess this means I can’t just go back to smelling like a Beta?”

“If you would like I can get some meds ordered for you and you can go back to taking them. That is up to you. I feel that you shouldn’t need to hide your true nature. You are completely competent no matter what your second gender is. Also, you as an Omega could be used to your advantages I suspect.”

Hux huffs but doesn’t say anything just bites his lip softly and twitches his fingers. Kylo watches the movement out of the corner of his eyes, “I myself like the way you smell. I’m not going to take your ship away from you just because you are an Omega Hux.”

“It’s against the law for an Omega to have a position that I have Supreme Leader.”

“Kylo.”

Hux blinks, “What?”

Kylo kisses the top of his head again, “We are alone Armitage, you can call me Kylo. There is no need for titles right now.”

“Right, Kylo. Going to make it so that no one can execute me?”

Kylo smirks, “I have made sure that no one has said anything yet. No one is going to get anywhere close enough to you to even be able to try something like that.”

Hux nods his head, “Mkay,” its spoken softly, “I will figure out what to do about my Heat that is coming up. You make sure no one tries to kill me… and… and I will think about your proposal.”

Kylo smiles and stands up grabbing his data pad. He brushes his fingers down Hux’s face and grips his chin softly before kissing him softly. Then Kylo moves away, “Get some more sleep. You can report back to work tomorrow. And don’t worry I fixed your Alarm clock.”

Hux flushes softly at the sweet affection being bestowed upon him. Part of him wants to call Kylo back to him, to have the man spend the night with him, to hold him. But Hux isn’t sure if he is ready for that. He knows that Kylo is doing his best to ask for forgiveness for what he had done, but Hux, Hux isn’t ready to accept it quite yet.

The next couple of days go by in a blur. Hux sleeps more if only because Kylo is bothering him about it. If he looks like he isn’t getting enough sleep Kylo makes him get some more. So, now instead of two hours a day he is getting a full eight hours of sleep, Hux isn’t all that surprised that Kylo would insist on this. In fact, it seems that the Alpha is determined to take care of him, going out of his way to make sure that he is comfortable, and Hux likes it. He likes being taken care of more than he would like to admit.

Several days before Hux’s heat is set to come about; Kylo calls him to his room once more. They need to talk about what Hux is going to do. Hux has two options that he knows of, he can either go through it alone or he can pick an Alpha from the ones that Kylo has weeded through already. Hux wonders if Kylo is in the list of Alpha’s that are allowed to bed him.

Hux tries to keep a calm facade up as he makes his way to Kylo’s room. He doesn’t want to seem overly desperate, but Hux knows that he won’t be able to keep that up for long. Kylo has been nothing but kind to him. He treats him like a king, and Hux likes it, he likes it a lot. He has thought a lot about what Kylo has told him and what that would mean. He wonders if he were to allow Kylo to bed him if that would give him similar power as Kylo. His heart sinks as he realizes that this would never happen. Kylo may be kind to him but he would never share his power with him. Hux himself has a hard-time-sharing power with anyone, but he thinks that Kylo would be someone that he could do that with. That he could share that power with.

When he makes it to Kylo’s room, he doesn’t bother ringing the bell knowing that Kylo will know that he is there without it. The door opens and Hux steps in, the room is slightly colder than normal making him shiver ever so slightly. Kylo is sitting behind his desk Data Pad in hand looking through it. The lights are dimmed, but not so dark that it would hurt his eyes to read.

“Hux,” Kylo says calmly, “Come in. Don’t just stand in the doorway.”

Hux huffs but comes all the way into the room, “You wanted to see my Supreme Leader.”

Kylo nods his head, “Yes I did. Have you come to a decision? I believe that you only have a couple more days. I would like to make sure that everything it set in motion beforehand so that nothing can go wrong.”

Hux takes a deep breath, “I haven’t made a complete decision. I was wondering who you have chosen. The list...” Hux looks down numbly, “the list you made for me to pick an Alpha from?”

Kylo nods his head and taps a few things on his data pad before handing it over to Hux, “This is the list of Alpha’s that shouldn’t cause any issues. If you don’t find any of them appealing, then I can always find some more. Of course, my earlier offer still stands as well. But the decision is ultimately up to you.”

Hux nods his head as he scrolls through the list of Alpha names. He would love to be with Kylo and maybe it was time to talk about what that would be like. Would they even work together, “What if I chose you?”

Kylo raises any eye brow bust doesn’t say anything letting Hux know that he is listening and to continue, “What if we were to mate, bond. Could, well maybe… I don’t want to be your bitch Kylo.”

Kylo hums, “I understand that completely, I wouldn’t want to be anyone’s bitch either. Armitage, you aren’t that, you do know this correct?”

Hux takes a deep breath, sucking in as much air as he can. He holds it in for a few minutes before releasing it, “Yes I know that. I just want to stand on equal footing with my mate. And I don’t think that… that well we do.”

Kylo frowns slightly, “Is that what you want? Equal footing. To be respected and treated like you are a queen. Above all, with no way for anyone to touch you.”

The words come out of Kylo’s mouth in a sweet blur that make Hux weak in the knees and he can’t help but nod his head. Yes, this was what he wanted a crown on his head. Kylo watches the flush cover Hux’s cheeks and he smiles ad he brushes his fingers against his lips, “Alright. If that is what my love wants, then that is what I will give him.”

Hux swallows, “Please.”

He doesn’t know what all he is really asking for but Kylo is very happy to give it to him. He swoops in and curls his hand around the back of Hux’s neck bringing him forward for a kiss. Its soft and not rushed, sweet and smooth. The glide of Kylo’s tongue makes him moan and open his mouth in surrender to Kylo’s ministration. Oh, how he longed to feel this again. And now he could have it, all he had to do was ask, that was all he ever had to do. It scares Hux that it has always been that easy. That he has always had Kylo’s loyalty now more so than ever. With Snoke gone he could finally have what he really wanted, and that was Kylo.

The Data pad drops out of his hands and Hux is gripping Kylo like his life depends on it. And in a way his life does depend on it. God how he missed this. Kylo smirks as he pulls back, taking a deep breath staring at the man that he loved more than anything. “I will make the arrangements Armitage.”

Hux nods his head, “Thank you.”

Hux took a deep breath and let it out slowly, today was the day. He could feel the heat slowly making its way through all of his body. His groin had a soft warmth growing in it and he was already leaking from several places. This was quite normal of course and he knew how this would go, had for a long time. But this time, this time it would be different Hux promised himself. He would have Kylo, they wouldn’t just be having sex. No, he was going to become Kylo’s Omega. They had talked about this a lot and he was ready, he was willing to take that final step and submit to the man that he might even love. Hux though wasn’t all that sure if Kylo loved him though. It was hard to figure out sometimes. But that didn’t matter right now, no what mattered was him getting ready for the ride of his life.

Kylo had made him promise that the moment that he felt the first signs of his heat that he would com him. And he did, that had been over an hour ago. Now it was a waiting game. He wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t do anything, but he wasn’t allowed to leave his room unless he had a guard with him or Kylo was there. Hux knew and understood why this rule was set in place, but it annoyed him to no end. He would still be able to do some work, Kylo had said differently. He wondered if this was how he would act if Hux were to get pregnant.

Hux disrobes when he can’t take the feeling of slick wetting his pants anymore. He stands in front of a mirror looking at himself. His cock is hard and red standing on end and in the mirror, he can see the slick coating his thighs from his pussy as well. Its spasming and gushing out liquid like crazy. He wines as he watches it, the heat getting hotter and hotter. Slick is also coming out of his ass, he isn’t sure why that happens. Hux knows how heats work, the body makes its self-ready for the Alpha’s cock and knot. The thing is, Hux had a pussy. It didn’t make sense for his ass to also be leaking, and yet he found that it was.

He doesn’t know how long he stands there looking at himself, watching his balls fill and his pussy and ass leak. Soon it becomes too much and Hux finds himself walking over to his bed head stuffy. It’s about this time that Kylo finally shows up. Hux is now too far gone to even complain that Kylo should have been there sooner. When Kylo enters the room Hux gushes more liquid and whimpers. The smell of an Alpha so close to him makes his heart leap and his limbs weak.

Kylo is quick to strip out of his clothing as he walks swiftly over to Hux. He moves like a cat, gracefully and elegantly. Far more powerful that Hux and it makes Hux whine with need, oh God how he needs that cock in him now. He doesn’t even care if he isn’t ready he need it. Hux isn’t sure if he said that our loud when he hears Kylo chuckle.

“Patience my dear Armitage.”

Hux actually growls at that and Kylo stalks forward leaning over his love. He nips his lips as he kisses Hux drawing a soft moan from the man. As he lavishes at his mouth Kylo reaches down and brushes two of his fingers against Hux’s pussy playing with the lips. Hux gasps into the kiss and shoves his hip up and forward causing Kylo’s fingers to slide into him. It feels so good to have the pressure inside of him his slick coating Kylo’s fingers. After that Kylo gets the point and he move further onto the bed kneeling over Hux as he does.

He peppers kisses down Hux’s body watching the man squirm and he continues to finger him open. When Kylo is sure that he Hux is ready he moves back and slides his penis into the hot wet cavern that is Hux’s body. Hux can’t help but let out a scream, not in pain but pleasure from being filled so fully all at once. Kylo sets a brutal pace after that, pulling out just enough and then thrusting all the way back in. Hux screams and moans sharply locking his legs around Kylo’s stomach to hold his mate there with him. Kylo smiles and kisses every inch of the man’s body that he can get too.

It isn’t long before Kylo can feel the impending climax, his knot swelling calling for the end of his round. With one last harsh push and thrust he slips all the way in and bites down on Hux’s scent gland. Hux whines, whimpers and screams all at once as Kylo binds them fully together as one. His body tenses and then he too comes, gushing not only out of his pussy but his ass and his penis all at once.

It takes few minutes for everything to calm and once it has Kylo can’t help but smirk. Hux lies beneath him breathing heavily, eyes dim and half asleep. Kylo licks at the gland that he pierced and then noses it smiling to himself as he smells their scents mix together. Hux lets out a soft groan and Kylo does some rearranging so that he is on his back and Hux is lying on him.

“Love you,” Hux whispers.

Kylo smiles and runs his fingers down Hux’s back, “Love you too my beautiful baby.”

Hux huffs and curls up on Kylo the best that he can. With them mated now the rest of his heat wouldn’t be so bad but Hux Is tried and he plans on getting some sleep. Kylo doesn’t mind and Hux drifts off into a slumber. As soon as his knot has deflated enough he pulls out moving Hux onto the bed and going over to his loves desk. He picks up a data pad and then comes back to the bed. While Hux gets some sleep Kylo gets some work done, he knows that he can’t be completely out of the picture even if his mate is in heat.

Hux’s heat last a little over a week and a half, around eight days. Kylo is sure to feed Hux and keep him nourished while also making sure that he gets plenty of water. Over the eight days Kylo only had to leave the room twice for several hours. It would seem that the world would keep moving on around them and someone was bound to make a mistake. It didn’t matter though, when he was there and Hux was awake they had marathon sex like crazy, fucking over every surface even changing which hole Kylo would stick it in.

Hux couldn’t be more than happy with how things had turned out. His heat was a bit of a blur, as he couldn’t really remember all of it, but he knew that Kylo took very good care of him. When it was finally all said and done Hux was full and happy. Having heard so many words of endearment at the end, he knew that he was going to cry. No matter once his heat was over Hux knew that it would be time to go back to work, and though the sex was good it wasn’t likely to happen again any time soon. They both had way too much to do. Kylo only smiled softly knowing that if Hux wanted sex again he would be more than happy to give it to him.

Everything after that was smooth sailing. He was happy, really and truly happy. Of course, that didn’t really mean much. After all it was always quiet and calm right before the storm. After their coupling Kylo became very, very busy. Hux himself was also busy, he was having to watch his step and his back more than normal. It would seem that everyone was out to get him, not that he was surprised by this at all. He was the new Supreme leaders mate even if he doesn’t quite feel like it at some time.

Kylo had taken off several weeks ago on a mission to do lord knows what. Hux had been left in charge, all they were doing was sitting around repairing the ship when out of know where the resistance showed up. They never stood a chance. They had been taken by surprised and within minutes the ship was failing, and the crew found themselves running to their escape pods. Hux was one of the last to get to his pod and all he could think about as he was leaving was Millie.

It didn’t take long for the resistance to pick up all the escape pods, gathering their prisoner and placing them in holding cells. Some of the officers put up and fight and were killed, Hux on the other hand didn’t. He allowed them to manhandle him into a cell and he watches his ship, home and cat explode. He can’t help the tears that fall down his face and coat his cheeks.

Hux doesn’t know how long he was in the cell before he is brought before the counsel, Leia Organa is there. He doesn’t much care, he is tired and frail. He feels broken and lost, there is nothing left for him to live for. The counsel argues as to what they should do with him, he is after all the destroyer of worlds. Leia just sits and watches him her brows furrowed. When most conclude that he should be executed for his crimes she finally speaks up.

“We can’t kill him.”

Several heads turn towards her and she takes a deep breath, “He is pregnant. Our law governs that you cannot kill an innocent being. The child that he is carrying is such. Thus, we can’t kill him.”

An outraged member speaks up, “I don’t care if he is with child. He destroyed worlds. For fun!”

Leia frowns and then stands, “Don’t argue with me. Armitage Hux is protected under that law. He will be imprisoned, but there will not be any killing. Now leave.”

Hux is surprised by this turn of event and even more surprised to learn that he is pregnant. It would though explain several things, like his slight weight gain and the moodiness that he has been feeling. But it doesn’t make him feel any better, in fact it makes him feel worse. He is a prisoner of war and once the child is born he will be killed then. The chances of him getting to see or even hold his child is so slim and it makes his heart break. Only alive for the sake of the child.

Hux is transported back to his cell and he stays there for several days with no visitors until Leia come and visits him. She stands outside his cell and watches him quietly. Hux is sitting staring at the wall he is trying to make some sort of contact with Kylo. He doesn’t know if it’s working.

Leia’s voice is soft when she finally speaks, “You don’t know how it works do you?”

Hux just blinks and tries calling out to Kylo again. Leia laughs softly, “He isn’t close enough to hear you he way that you are going about it.”

Hux freezes and whips his head around, “What?”

“Ben, he isn’t close enough. I would have though he would have taught you how to communicate through the force.”

Hux frowns, “We don’t really have the great of a relationship.”

Leia hums, “Yet you have spent the last several hours trying to contact him. Screaming his name at the top of your lungs. It was strange, the look of surprise on your face when I mentioned that you were pregnant.”

Hux huffs, “Should very well not be, I didn’t know. I have been busy.”

“So busy that you didn’t get yourself looked at?”

Hux huffs and turns his head, “It’s a crime punishable by death to be an Omega and have the rank that I did. I only see a doctor when the Supreme Leader is around. He has been quite busy running around doing whatever. So, I haven’t seen one. So, no I didn’t know that I prego.”

Leia frowns and sighs softly before shaking her head, “And yet you still chose to follow the command of people who would put you to death if they ever found out what you were. It’s sad; the only good thing that might have come out of all that was you met Ben. Though I suppose that isn’t going to be good for the rest of us.”

Hux pulls his legs up and sits his chin on his knees, “I doubt that General. Kylo isn’t a worry. He probably doesn’t even know that we have been captured.”

Leia laughs softly, “Oh Hux, my dear boy you have no idea do you.”

Hux blinks and is about to say something more when he notices that Leia has already turned and left. He lets out a growl and slams his hand into the wall. He whimpers and pulls his hand to his side. He didn’t understand anything. He was scared and lonely, only alive for the sake of the child. Several days after Hux’s conversation with General Leia he was moved to another cell. This cell was warmer and had a better bed. It was also had a nicer bathroom and Hux was sure that this is where they planned to have him give birth.

As time passed Leia would visit even more, she would try to get the medics to look at Hux, but he wouldn’t allow anyone to touch him. He didn’t want anyone to look at him. Leia didn’t force it upon him and would gladly allow him this peace.

“Hux, you need to let the medics look at you. To make sure that the baby is okay.”

Hux huffs and growls, “I don’t want anyone to look at me.”

Leia frowns, “Why?”

Hux turns his head, she was sitting inside his cell today, “It makes me feel uncomfortable; parts of myself I don’t like… and I don’t want others seeing it… my weakness.”

Hux took a deep breath as a memory flooded his mind. He had a similar conversation with Kylo and just this, well in a way about this.

_Hux liked to pretend that he actually liked the way that his body looked, but that was a lie. He lied to himself a lot. He hated it, so much. Everything about it, and there wasn’t really anything that anyone could do to make he seen any different. Every morning he would get up and look at himself in the mirror, see his small penis and his pussy that sat behind it right before he balls. He wasn’t even a full male, having female parts too._

_“I don’t like the way it looks…”_

_Kylo frowned, “Don’t like the way what looks, sweet heart.”_

_Hux bites his lips, “My genitals.”_

_“Why don’t you like them I think they are perfect.”_

_Hux huffs and some tears fall down his face, “You would be the only one that thinks that… I just kind of wish that I could get rid of it.”_

_Kylo doesn’t really say much he just watches Hux inspect himself in the mirror, “Then why don’t you. Love you know I won’t judge. If that’s what you want.”_

_Hux whimpers, “I can’t.”_

_Kylo doesn’t quite understand. If Hux wants to be one sex or the other, at least with his genitals then there are surgeries out there that could fix that for him, “What do you mean you can’t love?”_

_Hux huffs and turns around looking ever so bashful, “If I want to have kids I have to keep both… or well my pussy. It’s already fixed there isn’t anything that can be done about it now.”_

_Kylo blinks, “That’s the part of you that you don’t like,” he is up and moving over to Hux quickly, “Oh honey that part of you is just as perfect as the rest of you. Now why can’t you get rid of it and not have kids?”_

_Hux hums and sniffles and slight tears slide down his cheeks, “I would have had to have had it removed before my first heat… before my body finished its complete changes. There’s nothing to be done now Kylo… I just I don’t like it. I know you like it though.”_

_Kylo brings his lips to Hux’s forehead, “that is because you are my beautiful baby boy. My perfect little Omega. Nothing about you is bad, wrong or even gross. I promise you that. And I love you so much no matter what. If you want it removed, we can find another way for you to have kids. It’s okay. My beautiful baby boy. My perfect little Armitage.”_

_Hux shook his head, he didn’t quite understand everything that happened or what was going on. Kylo was always so loving but at the same time he didn’t always believe him. How could Kylo think that his part of him was even something worth loving. He was gross and Hux knew it, he just wished that Kylo would see that was well._

Leia hummed, “Ben is correct; you are a lovely Omega.”

Hux huffed, “Reading my mind isn’t very night General.”

Leia laughs softly, “You are project your memories to me. I don’t suppose it’s on purpose. But I do have my shields down right now.”

Hux blinks, “I’m projecting my memories, what else have you seen.”

“Nothing else, that was the only thing that came through. I still stand by what Ben said. No one is going to look at you any differently, please Hux allow one of the medics to look at you.”

Hux shook his head no, “I can’t. I just… I can’t.”

Leia nodded her head. Many of their conversations went on like this. Hux wouldn’t allow anyone to touch him and if he was as insecure as that memory led her to believe they would have to sedate him to give him a physical. That wouldn’t be a good idea, could be dangerous to the baby and would break the little trust that she was gaining from the man.

It was almost a month later when Leia found her thoughts interrupted by her son’s voice. She was sitting working on some paperwork when he came to her loud and clear, and angry.

‘Hello mother.’

Leia blinked, “Ben?”

‘I don’t go by that any more. But yes, it is me.’

“Where are you?”

She could feel Kylo chuckling, ‘I didn’t contact you to talk about me. But I am close by.’

“Then why did you contact me Ben. What is it that you want?”

‘Hux, I want my mate back.’

Leia shivered at the anger and possessiveness that he sons voice carried, “He is safe. Being taken care of to the best of my abilities.”

‘And my daughter?’

Leia sighed, she had figured that Kylo knew about the child. The fact that he knew the gender of the child and she didn’t, “He isn’t allowing a medic to look at him. So, we don’t know how the child that he is carrying is doing.”

‘He doesn’t trust you,’ Kylo hums, ‘Fine tell him that Millie is fine and safe. That she can’t wait to see him again.’

Leia frowns, “Millie, who is Millie?”

‘Don’t worry, just do it. He will allow you to check him over after that.’

“I doubt that. Hux is very self-conscious, as you are already aware.”

Kylo growls, ‘It will work mother, just tell him.’

Then the connection to her son cut suddenly and all the feelings that her child possessed disappeared. It hurt, and Leia felt empty no longer able to feel him. Leia stayed away from Hux for a couple of days hoping that Kylo would contact her again, but nothing happened. So, she finally made up her mind and went to see the young Omega. When she came to him she brought a medic with her.

“Hux,” she says calmly, “I want to have you checked out. You are almost four months along and it’s important to make sure that the baby is healthy.”

Hux huffed, “I have already told you I don’t want anyone touching me.”

Leia nodded her head, “Yes I understand that. So, I have some news for you, Millie is fine. She is missing you and can’t wait to see you again.”

Hux freezes, “How do you know that name?”

Leia doesn’t move for a second, “Ben contacted me a couple of days ago. He asked about you and the child. When I told him that you wouldn’t allow the medic to look you over he told me to tell you that Millie was okay, and that she misses you. That is all I know.”

Hux’s shoulders relax, “Fine… because Kylo wants it done… the medic, and only one can look me over.”

Leia smiles and motions in a medic. It’s a girl with soft blond hair and bright blue eyes. She is small and nimble looking, and Hux can tell from the smell of her that she is also an Omega. He relaxes even more as her scent washes over him.

She smiles, “Hello, my name is Kiki. What would you like me to call you?”

Hux’s takes a deep breath, “Armitage will be fine. Is Kiki your real name or short for something hard to pronounce.”

Kiki laughs softly, “Not hard to pronounce, it’s Kalliopi. Just not one calls me that. You may if you would like.”

Hux nods his head, “Yes…”

Kiki is soft when she touches his shoulder and then runs her fingers over his cheek, “Okay Armitage, can you take your clothing off for me.”

Hux tenses and turns his eyes down, “Kalliopi, I would love to… I just.”

Kiki turns to Leia, “He won’t hurt me. Could you please give us some privacy?”

Leia nods he head and then leaves the cell and turning the glass out look to something opaque to give Hux some privacy. Kiki looks around the room, “is that better?”

Hux nods his head and begins to take his clothing off, he still isn’t comfortable with all that is going on. But he is more willing to do as asked. He bites his lip as he slides his thumb into his boxers. Kiki notices his hesitation and smiles a reassuring smile.

“Whatever you are scared of, I won’t tell anyone. It’s okay. I’m just here to help Armitage.”

“I understand that… just I don’t like the way that I look.”

Kiki sits down on his bed, “Down below?” she asks gently.

Hux nods his head as he slips his boxers off. He stands rigid and tries his best to not cover himself. Kiki doesn’t say anything at first. Instead her fingers push at his abdomen then slips down between her legs.

“Do they both work?”

Hux face turns bright red, “Kalliopi,” he all be screeches.

Kiki’s lips are a soft smile with a slight mischievous look in her eyes, “my love it’s okay. Want to know a secret?”

Hux hums, “I don’t know how that will help in this matter, but sure.”

Kiki doesn’t look up and she slides her fingers into his pussy checking his sensitivity, “I have both sets as well.”

Hux blinks, “You do?”

Kiki looks up removing her fingers, “Yep. Was born that way. It’s kinda rare for it to happen but it does happen. Boy Omega’s aren’t the only ones born with two sets. Girls can be born that way as well. It’s dangerous to remove the second genital when they are babies because of the way it’s connected. So, most parents don’t get rid of it. Of course, once the body has fully decided what gender it’s going to be then the second one can be removed. Most children can’t afford to have the second removed and so it becomes permanent. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Hux nods his head, “Yes both sets work equally.”

Kiki hum and notes that info in her Data Pad, “Then which one do you normally use for basic needs like going to the bathroom?”

Hux flushes again, “my penis, but I can use my pussy as well… it’s odd…”

“Okay, that’s normal. Never both at the same time correct?”

Hux nods his head, “Yeah no, not at the same time.”

Kiki smiles, “That’s good. It’s important that you have control, can pick which one to use. That is going to be important when you are trying to push the baby out. You are going to want to use your pussy. That will allow to make sure that you don’t have to have a C-section.”

Hux blinked, “Wont it hurt more that way?”

Kiki nods her head, “Maybe but it is safer. Armitage, please trust me okay.”

“Okay, What’s next?”

“Want to know the sex of the child?”

Hux nods his head and Kiki taps a few things on her pad before lifting it up to his stomach and clipping a picture. She does this several times before having Hux turn around, so she can check a few more things. “Alright Armitage, you can go ahead and put your clothing back on.”

Hux nods his head and takes a deep breath gathering up his clothing and putting them back on. Kiki continues to mess around on her Data pad before she smiles at him and turns it towards him showing him a picture of the child within him, “Looks like you are going to have a girl. I can print a copy out for you.”

Hux nods his head, “I would like that Kalliopi. I would like that very much.”

Kiki smiles, “Alright well let me go and let General Leia know that everything is healthy, and you are okay.” She presses her lips to the top of his head and gives him a soft kiss.

As she is leaving he hears her voice in his head, ‘Don’t worry Kylo is coming for you.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has someone to help him escape, but is it really as it seems?

Hux didn’t know if he should be surprised or not. Kylo had not only found another force user but he had somehow found one that worked for the Republic and was willing to give him news. To let him know that he was coming for him. What did Kylo have on Kiki?

Hux began to wonder if Kiki was just telling him this info to make him like her better when several weeks passed and he hadn’t heard anything from her or Kylo. He didn’t know what all was going on and part of him wanted more info from the outside world. Leia was the only person that came to visit him, and as of late she wasn’t coming as often as she used to. He needed someone to talk to, it was driving him crazy.

Several other Medic’s had come by, but he wouldn’t allow any of them to touch him. He didn’t trust a single one of them, why should he? None of them had even tried to gain his trust. Not that Kiki had done that either, but he liked her. They had something in common and that made it easier for him to give he what she needed.

Almost a month had passed before Kiki returned, and with her a small picture of his ultrasound. Before she enters the room, Kiki makes the glass opaque. She is smiling as he enters the room, hair bouncing as he goes. Hux can’t help but feel happier just by seeing her.

“Hello, my dear Armitage, how are we doing today?”

Hux lets out a hollow laugh, “I haven’t had many visitors and the baby is sitting on my bladder.”

Kiki giggles and kisses his forehead, “Well as long as you are okay, I brought you that picture like promised.”

Hux hummed, “Kalliopi, I have some questions…”

Kiki looks at Hux and raises her eye brow, “Okay.” As she turns hands him the picture her voice fills his head again, ‘If it’s about Kylo, don’t ask them aloud. Don’t want anyone knowing about that.’

“Can you come and visit me more often. I do get lonely, and I am sure I will need another check up again.”

Kiki smiles, “I will see what I can do. I actually came to get some blood and check a few other vitals.”

Hux nods his head and tries thinking softly, ‘Is he making you help him… does he have something on you?’

Kiki frowns, ‘He isn’t forcing me to help you Armitage. Don’t worry love. Shouldn’t be too much longer.’

Hux takes a deep breath and sits still as Kiki does what she came to do. She gets his vitals and takes a few more tests all while give him a little bit of encouragement about the progress of the baby. “Have you thought of something to name the child?”

Hux shakes his head no, “I was thinking about M names, but I don’t know. How does Maggie sound?”

Kiki snickers, “Not like something you would name your child. I can see if I can find you a book of baby names if you would like.”

Hux hums, “Yeah that would be nice. I would like that.”

After Kiki’s first trip many more start to come. She does simple little checks on him to make sure that everything is working fine and that there aren’t any issues with the baby. She also brings him a book on baby names so that he can figure out what he wants to name their child. Things start to run smoothly, and Hux doesn’t even realize that several months have passed. He was much bigger now and the baby was giving him more grief.

“It’s because you aren’t near you mate,” Kiki says one afternoon.

Hux blinks, “That is why I have been having so many complications, because my mate isn’t around.”

Kiki nods, “Yeah it can sense that the father isn’t around but was at some point. It doesn’t know or understand why.”

Hux takes a deep breath, “Is she going to be okay?”

Kiki smiles, “Of course she is going to be okay. Just another month and some weeks and you will be pushing her out and welcoming her to this world.”

Just as the words slip out of Kiki’s mouth there is a loud crash and explosion. Hux tenses and pales, he isn’t in any condition to be traveling. Kiki just blinks and stands. Several of the guards out-side of Hux’s cell start to come in but they don’t make it so far as Kiki is throwing them against the wall. Once they are all disposed of she grabs Hux’s hand and leads him to the door.

“Time to go my dear.”

“I can’t travel like this Kalliopi. I am Eight months prego. I am going to slow you down.”

Kiki doesn’t say anything as he makes her way through the building that Hux was being held in. She just squeezes his hand in reassurance and moves faster. Hux doesn’t like what is going on but he doesn’t try to fight it. He was surprised to see that not only was Kiki force sensitive she was also able to use the force much like Kylo was able.

“Are you a Jedi?”

Kiki hums, “No; I would just say that I am a force user. Neither good nor bad, so not a Jedi but I’m also not a Sith.”

Hux blinks a couple of times and then stops dead when Kiki stops walking swiftly, “Alright we have made it to the hanger. Time to get out of here.”

“Do you know how to pilot one of these things?”

Kiki rolls her eyes, “No, I’m not the one driving.”

Hux huffs, “Then who it, because it isn’t Kylo!”

Before Kiki can answer a sharp voice that Hux knows very well speaks up, “Do you have him?”

Kiki rolls her eyes, “Yes Dameron, do you have a ship ready?”

Hux squeaks and shifts behind Kiki trying to get a look, there couldn’t be that many other people with the same sur name as Poe, could there be… “Yeah I got one ready, let’s go before they figure out what’s going on.”

Kiki nods her head, and then they are off again sneaking through the bay to a ship that has been primed and ready. Hux is forced a bored with Poe while Kiki stands guard. Once they are both on the ship she gets on herself closing the doors. Hux stands and stairs, in front of him are more people that he didn’t think he would have ever seen in his life. Finn was sitting gun pointed at him.

“Kalliopi,” Hux whispers and tries to back away.

Finn frowns and lowers the gun, “Sorry thought you were someone else, Poe everyone is on. Let’s go!”

Kiki comes around the back of Hux and pulls him to a bed, “Better be careful, he is already too close to be giving birth.”

Finn nods his head and gets up to gathers some blankets and pillows. “Where is Rey? Shouldn’t she be here?”

Both Finn and Kiki frown, “She… she isn’t with us anymore.”

Hux blinks, “What do you mean isn’t with us, she is the golden child. How can she not be with us anymore?”

Kiki takes a deep breath, “Several weeks ago the Republic was attacked or well Leia was attacked, and Rey was with her. The building they were in collapsed. They haven’t been seen from since.”

Hux blinked. “Did Kylo do it?”

He looks like he is on the verge of tears and Kiki is quick to reassure him, “No love, he didn’t do it. There were some people that didn’t agree with the General about keeping you alive. They were planning on killing you. Hun it wasn’t your mate.”

Hux nods his head, “I don’t understand why Poe and Finn are here though. I don’t understand what is going on.”

Kiki sighs, “There isn’t any more Order. The republic whipped them all out… But the leaders they don’t want you alive. And they started going after the resistance as well… Poe and Finn are here because they are being targeted as well. And the enemy of my enemy is my friend. The Republic it would seem is the Enemy. Meaning…”

Hux sniffled, “The resistance is my friend.”

After that Hux was easier to deal with. He did what was asked of him and Poe piloted his way out the city getting them all far away. It took several weeks before they made it to a planet that was far outside of the Republics hold. There had been no contact from Kylo the whole time and Hux tried not to worry about it. Kiki would keep him company and he wondered how they had all been able to work together. Would they try to kill each other once this was all over?

The planet that they landed on was soft and green, greener than Hux had ever seen. Several homes were already set up in an area not far from where they landed. As Hux made his way down through the greenery he wondered where they were. Never before had he seen a place like this. It was so warm and welcoming.

Hux, Kiki, Poe and Finn settled into the homes set up around the place. They found that there was food and clothing for them already there. It would seem that Kylo had set this place up for them.

“Where are we?”

Poe hummed, “An outer rim planet, Kylo sent me the directions to it. Said it’s a place that no one has found before. Should be safe here.”

Hux hummed, “Why are you helping us?”

Poe shrugged, “I don’t have anywhere left to go, and well Kylo seemed to have changed… I don’t know I miss Ben but… maybe this person, the one that is both is better for the world.”

Kylo didn’t appear for several more weeks. And as Hux’s term began to come to an end he was sure that he would never show up. That was until one night, Hux would have to say that it was the fated night. He had gone into labor several hours before, but the baby just didn’t want to come out. It seemed that she was determined to stay in his womb until her father arrived.

It was already dark out when Kylo came in. Kiki was working on making Hux comfortable when she felt the shift in the force. She alerted Poe and Finn that they were not alone. They all stood around the room waiting for someone to come, all ready to defend him. It was unnervingly quiet except for Hux’s soft moans of pain. Just as the door opened to their home Kiki’s saber lit up.

Kylo’s face reflected in the silver glow, “You fucker,” Hux heard Kiki hiss as her saber turned off.

Kylo looked down with a soft frown, “Sorry…”

Before he could say anything else another voice joined in, “Has the baby come yet?”

Poe and Finn’s eyes grew huge and Rey rounded behind Kylo peering into the room. Hux let out a scream and all eyes turned back to him. Kiki shouted that the candles be lit again and for someone to get her some towels. Soon after Hux was pushing and the little girl that didn’t want to come out was being welcomed into the world.

Hours later they all sat exhausted around the bed while Hux held a little bundle of joy in his arms. Kiki smiled, “And what are we going to name her Armitage?”

“Myra,” he whispered softly and hummed as Kylo kissed the top of his head.

Everyone smiled and beamed at the birth of the beautiful baby girl. There were so many things that need to be done but that all could wait. Later they would talk about how Rey was still alive and why Kylo was so late. Latter Kylo would bring Millicent to his mate knowing that the cat would want to see him. Latter Finn and Poe would retire with Rey. After all there was still so much left to do to keep everyone safe, but for right now all were happy to see that a little light named Myra was welcomed into the darkness of the world healthy and beautiful. After all the only way to fight the dark is to light a candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done. Hope you like it. Please leave me some kudo's and comment I would love to hear what you think. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you like! Worked really hard on this, please comment and kudo, thank you!


End file.
